What Do I Do?
by Waterforchickens
Summary: Edward tries to decide weather he and Bella should keep the baby. Set during chapter 7 of Breaking Dawn. My first fanfic so be nice!
1. Chapter 1

When I got back from hunting I was greeted with the sight of Bella sleeping on the couch with all the windows open. Shoot, I thought to myself, I didn't think of how hot she would get with me gone. I went over to try and cool her down with my skin.  
"I'm sorry." I said wiping my hand across her head. "So much for thoroughness, I didn't think about how hot you would get with me gone. I'll have an air conditioner installed before I leave again."

Something was wrong she was turning green and she kept trying to get out of my arms, I let her go. "Excuse me!" She gasped and shot off to the bathroom. I held her hair while she was violently sick. I was frantic. "Bella what's wrong? " I asked?

She didn't answer me right away but when she did all she said was "Damn rancid chicken."

"Are you alright?"

"Fine," she panted. "It's just food poisoning. You don't need to see this. Go away."

"Food poisoning?" I asked wondering how that could be when all the food was still good. "Yeah, I made some chicken last night. It tasted off, so I threw it out. But I had a few bites first."

I put my hand to her forehead trying to check her temperature. "How do you feel now? " I questioned. She thought about that for a moment and the answered, "Pretty normal. A little hungry actually."  
Even if she was feeling normal I still wasn't taking any chances of her getting sick again. I turned on CNN because I felt so out of touch with the world and then made Bella a plate of eggs. We lounged on the couch for a while and then she turned to kiss me, I quick as she turned she was off the couch and to the kitchen sink to be sick once more.

I held her hair again.

"Maybe we should go back to Rio and see a doctor." I suggested to her anxiously. She shook her heasans started towards the bathroom.

"I'll be fine after I brush my teeth."

While she was in the bathroom I waited in the living room for her. After about fifteen mimutes I started to get worried and went to see how she was doing.

"Bella, "I asked. " Are you well? Did you get sick again?"

She answered me, "Yes and no."

"How long has it been since the wedding?"She questioned.

Why would she want to know that I wondered? "Seventeen," answered automatically. She was really starting to worry me now. "Bella what is it?" she held up one finger indicating that she wanted me to wait. She sat like that for a few more moments and then I really started to worry. "I'm losing my mind over here!" She then picked up a small blue box out of the case. It was a box of tampons. Did she think that her getting sick was because of PMS? "What do you think that the cause of your illness is PMS?"

She then looked at me and said "No, no Edward. I am trying to tell you that my period is five days late." When she said that I knew what she meant. She was pregnant! No she couldn't be that is not possible! I am a vampire we can't have children it's not possible. If it was then Rose would be able to have a baby. As I tried to process this I shut down. 

The only thing I could think of was how to save her. We have no idea what it is or what it could do to her. But as I start to think about it more I begin to wonder if this is something that I truly want. As I talk to Carlisle on the phone, as I pack and get our flight arranged. Even as I plead with the cleaning lady to understand, I think about what would be the best thing for me and Bella.

I can tell that she already loves this child, as I look into her eyes I can see that. I start to question myself. Could I take away something that she already loves so much? I could give her the one thing I never thought that I could. A child. Something for her to love and cherish. But what would I do if this thing were to hurt her? How would I handle it? The most important question I ask myself is this: Do I really want this child? And I am stuck wondering,

What do I do?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I just wanted to thank all the people who read my story.

This is chapter 18 from Edwards's point of view. It will only be his thoughts.

Disclaimer: All Belongs to SM

Chapter 2

This can't be happening! Carlisle isn't here. One minute she is all smiles and talking to us, then her cups spills. Although three other hands that were faster than her reached to pick it up she still kept reaching for it. Next thing I know I hear this ripping sound and she collapsed into Rose's arms. She then let out this horrifying scream of agony and started to throw up blood. From the rip that we heard I knew that the placenta had detached and that the baby wasn't getting any air.

As fast as it had all started we were all in motion. Rose had her up the stairs in seconds. We could hear her bones breaking as the baby fought to breathe; she was flopping around like a fish out of water. When she heard what we said she screamed for us to get him out, he was dying. Her screams were chocked off by her retching up more blood. As Jacob tried to get her to breathe, Alice got Carlisle on the phone for direction on how to get the baby out safely. As Rosalie made the first cut into Bella, her thirst began to take over. Jacob got to her while I focused on getting the baby out of Bella and trying to save her at the same time.

I demanded that Jacob start CPR after Rose was out of the room. I went to her belly and finished the cut, then pressed my face against the bulge and proceeded to cut through the vampire skin. I heard Jacob pleading for Bella to say with him. But I was focused on my daughter. _My daughter. _My baby girl Renesmee. I heard Bella ask for her and I placed her into her arms. As she held her she tried to talk but couldn't form full sentences, then she gasped out in pain and I saw where Renesmee had bitten her. I took her away and told her not to do that. Then I heard Bella's heart stop. I had to keep it going long enough for me to get the venom into her system. Rose took the baby out of the room so I could work on Bella. I could hear the defeat in Jacobs's thoughts and I told him to go. She was not dead she would live through this. I began to give her CPR as the venom worked through her veins.

As her heart stared to beat at a fast pace I began to feel a small bit of relief that as soon as this was over we would be together with one another forever. This is just the start of it. Now I all I have to do is sit and wait for my Bella to come back to me.


End file.
